


Protector

by MeganH16



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC Ramsay, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short fic about Ramsay comforting you. It's a bit ooc for Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

Your feelings for Ramsay has always confused you. You had spent a lot of time with him over the past 3 years after his uncle had taken you in because he often sent you and his children to his brother. You knew Ramsay was a cruel and evil man but he had never shown that side to you and was often kind and sweet to you. He had always made you feel safe ironically and had often stood up for you when you got yourself into trouble. You love him and you think that he loves you too, in his own twisted way. 

This is why you were going to see him now, late at night, with tears streaming down your face and pain all over your body. You gently knocked on his door and waited for a response. You heard him call for you to come in and so you quietly opened the door and slipped into his room. You stood at his door not sure what you were to do now, you weren't sure what you expected to happen but all you had wanted to do was see Ramsay. "Y/n? What is wrong my butterfly?" he asks quietly coming over to you and gently guiding you to sit on his bed. You heart flutters at his pet name for you, he says you are beautiful and delicate like a butterfly. 

"Your cousin came to my room drunk, shouting about how I ruined the family's reputation because I am so weak and how he wished I had died with my parents and his father had never taken me in because they are better than me." I say looking down into my lap. 

"My cousin has said much worse to you before and you have never been so upset about it." he says slightly confused. 

"I know but I have never spoken back to him before without someone there to protect me" you say as you look at him and he can see your black eye and split lip "He beat me when I told him that it is him who ruins the families reputation.". As Ramsay see's your face you see the fury in his eyes. 

"I will kill him" he growls jumping up from the bed. 

"Ramsay please don't leave me" you beg before he can reach the door. He stops in his tracks and and turns to you. "Please stay with me here tonight" you ask. You had never been so bold with him before but you see him smile. 

"Of course I will Y/n." he says before getting back into bed and pulling you down onto him so your head is on his chest. "Sleep now, I will make him pay in the morning" he says calmly but you know by this time tomorrow Ramsay will have tortured and killed his own cousin for you.


End file.
